In Tribute
by Bella Luna 1213
Summary: A ML songfic taking place after AJBAC


Disclaimer:Don't own Dark Angel or 3 Doors Down   
  
  


** In Tribute **

She stood in her cell. In front of a window but with her eyes closed anyway. The cold, steel bars blocked much of the view as it was. She swayed back and forth to music only she could hear. This imaginary tune enveloped her. Giving warmth to the coldness in her bones.

_A hundred days have made me older _
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. 
A thousand lies have made me colder 
And I don't think I can look at this the same. 
All the miles that separate 
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face. 

She smiled. A slow, simple smile that belied not happiness or sadness just memories and thoughts. The memories struggled against the loneliness that crept into her spirit. She finally looked out the window. The dark night beckoned to her, somewhere in a distance so did something else but there was no way for her to get there. The music played on in her mind. 

_I'm here without you baby _
But you're still on my lonely mind. 
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. 
I'm here without you baby 
But you're still with me in my dreams 
And tonight, it's only you and me. 

She stepped back from the window not wanting to face the outside world anymore. She sank into the bare, rigid mattress that was supposed to be her bed. An album of memories fell open instantly in her mind. Memories of two people dancing around each other. The other person so far away it made her heart ache. As she looked into her memories the distance between them seemed so great it was impossible to overcome. She could only hope for something better. She could only hope the song continued its comfort.

_The miles just keep rollin' _
As the people leave their way to say hello 
I've heard this life is overrated 
But I hope that it gets better as we go. 

She closed her mind to the memories for fear of surrendering completely to the sadness. The moon's beams broadcasted the lateness of the hour. It was time for sleep if it would come. Sleep provided a safe refuge. A place for dreams that could not be had during the day. Again the music seeped into her mind, creating a soft lullaby to lull her away to peace. 

_I'm here without you baby _
But you're still on my lonely mind. 
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. 
I'm here without you baby 
But you're still with me in my dreams 
And tonight, it's only you and me. 

The dream was warm. The heat stemming from the other dreamer. The one who was sharing her dream. They were there with her. Helping her to be strong, reminding her that this was not the end for them they could continue on. They would continue on. The whispered promises and sworn vows brought her solace. They danced together in these dreams their music mingling bringing them even closer together. When she awoke to sunlight her dream remained and she could begin again knowing these dreams always waited for her. 

_ Everything I know, and anywhere I go, _
It gets hard but it won't take away my love. 
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done. 
It gets hard but it won't take away my love. 

He stood in his room. The sunlight bounced through the glass of his windows but he did not need it. The flush that she had lent to his skin remained long after she faded. She had been there with him last night. They had danced. And felt. And promised. She had promised. They would be together again. No matter what it took. His heart wrapped around that promise as his long day drug on. The music floated around him, the song she shared with him. Keeping him strong. Until the reality that was their dreams could be found again.

_I'm here without you baby _
But you're still on my lonely mind 
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time 
I'm here without you baby 
But you're still with me in my dreams 
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me. 

From wherever they were they watched. The powers that be, the powers of fate, of destiny. They watched them. They guided them. Leading them to the one place they deserved to be. Together. And they would be the ones to get them there. 

The End

The song is: "Here without you" By: Three Doors down

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This came to me one night at my computer and I was not sure if I would post it or not. It's different from anything I ever wrote before but as I read it over and over I think I finally figured out what it meant to me. This is my tribute to all of us Dark Angel authors who keep Max and Logan alive. It's set after AJBAC because I feel like that's when the real Max and Logan ended I have a habit of forgetting Season two ever existed. The part at the very end is for the writers. We are Max and Logan's hope and we will be the ones to see them together someday. You never know it could be your story that becomes season three or the movie that we all hope will come someday. So anyway I think I am in a really sentimental mood and miss Dark Angel so I'll stop ranting now and go work on "The Day From Hell"…by everyone and be sweet to each other.

  
  



End file.
